


David Rose's new life in Schitt's Creek

by LonerWolf6



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: David Rose was tired.. Tired of everything around and in him.. Tired enough to leave Rose family and everything he ever knew behind to somewhere new.. New environment with no family & Life problems in his new life...Here are what if statements in this story:I mean what if David Rose got a feeling that Rose family would be broken in a couple years so he decided to leave with his stuff while he can go somewhere new.What if he meets the family's lawyer to find out about a town called "Schitt's Creek" that he owns.Again, I mean what if David Rose went to Schitt's Creek much earlier than the time Rose family and him did from the show? That he lived there for a couple years until Rose family finally arrived there to find out that all these years with their son & brother being gone from their lives who was now having developing new family, friends, husband, job and a home in Schitt's Creek all these years without them in it.
Relationships: Jocelyn Schitt/Roland Schitt, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Here some statements that caused David Rose to leave Rose family & his old life:
> 
> 1.)Johnny and Moira had been bad parents to him and not to Alexis ever since he was a child.  
> 2.)Everyone always need his help and money but they didn't help him and didn't pay him back in returns.  
> 3.)David's social life causing him more trash than usual. But luckily he didn't meet sebastien.
> 
> Here some statements that I change from Schitt's Creek show in this story:
> 
> 1.)David arrived in Schitt's Creek much earlier than his family and him did in the show.  
> 2.)David arrives at Schitt's Creek when he was 23 years old as so he been living in Schitt's Creek for 6 years as his family and him arrived there when he is 29 years old from the show.  
> 2.)David and Patrick meet each other and got married to each other much earlier than in the show..  
> 3.)Everyone from show beside Rose family become David's new family and friends.  
> 4.)All the scenes and events happening to David from the show happens to him early than the show did.  
> 5.)David managing of living in Schitt's Creek much better than his family and him did from the show from the start to until now.
> 
> And so I think that all informations I am giving you about this story. Because I do not want to spoil anything than I already just did.

David Rose is standing out in front of Stevie's family motel parking lots with Roland, the mayor of Schitt's Creek standing next to him with his hand on David's shoulders to give him some comfort and courage whenever David's family, Rose family, finally arrives.

He was looking out in the distance of the road in front of him to see if Rose family is arriving here much closer or still far away from here. David starts to think about the phone call he got a few days ago.

_**Few days ago** _

**David was about to sit down at the table with his husband, Patrick Rose-Brewer who he met and fell in love with a couple years ago to eat their breakfast together. There was a ringing sound coming from his phone on the table in front of him. So he sat down to pick up his phone to see who is calling him this morning. As he checks who is calling him, he becomes pale as a ghost while still holding his phone which starts to shake.**

**Patrick looked at his husband with worry on his face as he saw David become so pale as a ghost and start to shake too. He reaches over the table to grab David's hand, the one is holding his phone to hold it to give him some comfort and love before squeezing it gently to get his husband's attention.**

**Patrick questioned David with love and worried in his voice and on his face for the person who he love with all of his heart in front of him. "David? Are you okay? Who is calling you?"**

**David blink his eyes slowly as he slowly processes what Patrick just told him before shaking his head slowly while speaking softly to him.**

**"I-I am fine, Patrick.. It j-just that uhh.. M-my.. I mean Rose family's lawyer is calling me.. I haven't spoken with him in years.. Ever since I left.. Rose family.."**

**Then David quickly answers the call on his phone before he lets Patrick speak to him with love and comforting words to comfort him.**

**"Uh.. Hello... Yes, this is him.. Oh.. Yeah, it has been awhile... Oh?.. Ohh...... I had seen that.. I mean I have always known that day would come... But not this soon.. That's true... Ohh..... Oh okay.. I guess that I would meet them soon then... Thank you for calling me to warn me about this.. Yeah, it's no problem for me.. Really. I just need to face them and get it over with.. You know? I knew that would come but not this soon though.. So once again.. Thank you for calling me.. Oh yeah, you too.. Bye."**

**That is all Patrick can hear from David talking with Rose family's lawyer on the phone. He gives his husband a few minutes to process what just happened and the talks he has on his phone as he saw David taking deep breaths to calm himself down and not have another panic attack.**

**David taking deep breaths after the phone call with Rose family's lawyer he just have to not get another panic attack he had gotten rid of a few years ago. He just can't believe what happened in the phone call he had. He means that he always knew this would happen.. But just not this soon. He thought he would have more than a couple years before they would come here.. David remember Lawyer's words..**

**"Rose family is broken... They are coming to your way right now. They would arrive at Schitt's Creek in a few days from now.. I am sorry to tell you this, David... Rose family is broken.... They are coming to your way right now.. Few days from now.. Few days.."**

**David slowly shakes his thoughts to get rid of those fright thoughts away. Then he picks up his coffee to gulp some of it down to give him energy that he really needs for today and a few days while giving a look to Patrick that they would talk about the phone call he just has later. Thankfully Patrick slowly nods at him and gives him love and worries on his face before eating his breakfast slowly as he is still worrying about David.**

**After David and Patrick have their breakfast, they went to get ready for the day and then walking out of the door to their car, they have one car that they share together, They slowly drive away from their house to David's I means their store, Rose-Brewer apothecary.**

**David and Patrick went on their day which is serving their customers, Stevie stopping by to visit them and get some free wines she likes, having lunch together at the cafe and then finishing their last few hours of working before riding back to their home together.**

**As they arrived home, they had dinner before having that talk which Patrick had been waiting all day for as he also noticed that his husband was distracted all day about that phone call he had this morning too.**

**David just told him what the phone call is all about and also told him his worried and scary thoughts about it. Which luckily are gone from his head right away as Patrick hugging David tightly while rubbing his back to whisper loves and comforts words into his ear and head. David just cuddles into Patrick's hug while sobbing softly before yelling out in anger.**

**Then after a while, Patrick noticed David tired himself out so he picked him up into his arms before walking them to their room. Then he stripped David to put his pajama on and put him in bed before putting his own pajama on too and then went into bed with David next to him. He pulls David to him to spoon him lovely before he slowly falls asleep with David in their comforts bed while staring lovely into David's sleep face.**

_**Few days later** _

David got out of his memories as he felt his shoulders being shook gently by Roland who is trying to get his attention right now. He looks up at Roland's face as to let him know that he is listening to him right now. Roland starts speaking to David as he knows that he got David's attention right now; with worry and calm in his voice while pointing to the road in front of them.

"David.. Rose family are here..."

David slowly turned face to the road in front of him and Roland with wide worrying and scary eyes to see a big rich looking RV coming to their way after he heard Roland's words.. He didn't know how Roland knew that Rose's family are riding that big RV but he knew that Roland is right..

**_Rose family… his family are finally here...._ **


	2. David's First Day at Schitt's Creek (Part 1)

_**6 years ago** _

**David Rose is driving his expensive car on the road with all of his stuff that he packed before he left Rose family a couple hours ago in his trunk and backseat. While he was driving, he saw a big sign up ahead of him and as he drove past it. He saw a big revolting picture sign with words that said. "Welcome to Schitt's Creek, Where Everyone Fits In" David finds the big welcome sign revolting because this picture is showing him that man is banging that woman who is bending over to be closer to the lake. So he shook his head quickly as he tried to get that image out of his head while he was driving down the road to the motel where he is staying at for the moment.**

**Few minutes later, he drove up onto the motel' s parking lot. When he turned off his car and got out of it, he saw a raggy man leaning against his truck in the motel's parking lot next to him as he drove his car in and was walking toward him. Raggy man starts to introduce himself.**

**"Hi There! You must be David Rose! Nice to meet you, pal! My name is Roland Schitts, the mayor of Schitt's Creek!"**

**Roland smiles widely at David while reaching his hand out for David to shake it. David was startled as the raggedy man, Roland introduced himself out of nowhere in front of him while looking at him with those little bit frightening smiles of his and who also reached his hand out to be shaken too. He smiled awkwardly at Roland while reaching his hand out to shake Ronald's hand slowly with an awkward shake too. He said to Roland with fake ecstatic in his voice.**

**"O-oh.. Yes, I am David Rose.. And it is nice to meet you too, Roland... So uh, this is where I would be staying, Huh? It doesn't look like the 5 star rating motel you were saying on the phone call, Roland...."**

**David let go of Roland's hand while wiping his hand against his pants to get rid of germs that Roland might have on his hands while questioning Roland with a question face. Roland just chuckles softly at David's words as if it is funny to him which it is. He said with amusement in his voice.**

**"Haha. Such a joker you are, David.. But uh no. I didn't say that on the phone call, David. Remember? I told you on the phone that this motel is great to sleep in with everything you might need in your room! Oh! Like uh did you know that all of these rooms that my wife, Jocelyn and I did-"**

**Roland talks to David about the motel before slowing getting off track. David listens to Roland while being a bit annoyed about it before realizing that Roland is talking off track and who was also getting into details about what his wife, Jocelyn and him did in these motel rooms. He quickly told Roland to stop talking about it while looking little green in his face.**

**"Uh, Roland?! Can you please stop talking about your wife, Jocelyn and you used to do dirty deeds in these rooms?! I actually don't want to know about it since I am moving into these rooms that your wife and you did, Okay? I just don't want to know, please."**

**David start to speak to Roland right away with high pitch in his voice tone; begging him while shaking his hands in the air as trying to stop him from speaking anymore about his sex life with his wife in these motel rooms that he would be sleeping at for awhile. Roland once again chuckles softly while shaking his head a few times before saying.**

**"Well, Alright. If you said so, David. But if you ever want to know. You know that you can always call me up on it. But uh. Not after 9pm tonight or every night since you know? Having fun of my life with my sweet heart. Hehehe~"**

**Roland slowly smirks at David before winks at him too. David quickly shakes his head while whispering to himself.**

**"Uh. Wow. Just wow. I really do not need to know that. Oh my.. Just wow..."**

**Then David quickly took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he tried to not throw up in the parking lots. After taking deep breaths, he stood up straight before walking past Roland who quickly followed behind David while chuckling some more to himself to the front desk of this motel he was staying at. As David walked into the motel to the front desk, he saw a young black hair woman sitting down on her chair behind the desk while reading her book who quickly put it away as she saw a young handsome man entering her motel with Roland behind him. She quickly said.**

**"Uh.. Hello? How may I help you, today?"**

**Roland quickly answers her before David can speak to her directly and winking gently at David with a happy grin in his face too.**

**"Hi Stevie. Uh said? Can you request 2 rooms for this fella? I am sure that he wants a room of his own whenever his family has arrived here."**

**David just pale lightly before taking deep breaths to calm himself again before speaking with steady in his voice tone with an awkward smile on his face to Roland.**

**"Uhh. Actually make that one room since I am going to spend time there by myself, Roland. But uh thank you for the kind offer though..."**

**Roland just waved it off while shaking his head at the same time to get rid of David's statement from his head.**

**"Nah. I am sure they would be coming here soon with you. Plus I am being generous to you, David. Please don't make me regret it... Hahaha! Or am I?..... Hahaha!"**

**He speaks sternly in his voice at the last few words before laughing loudly as he is tricking David about it. But he quickly became stern once again. Then he laughed once again too. David just keeps on smiling awkwardly at Roland while keeping eye contact with Stevie in front of him to tell her to help him about it but she quickly shakes her head at him as she will not help him with it.**

**So after watching Roland laughing for a couple minutes who then finally calms down and is quiet ever since he met David. Stevie saw Roland calm down to be quiet or so; she stood up from her seat to get the keys for David to open his rooms that he was staying at. (The same rooms from the show. But he would be staying at his parent's room instead since it has lots of space and a big bed for him to use.)**

**After she got the keys and gave them to David. David walked out of the room with a whisper of thanks to Stevie to his car with Roland behind him once again. As he got to his car and then opened his trunk to get his suitcases and bags out of it, Roland spoke up behind David's back.**

**"So uh David? How about after you put away your suitcases and bags in your rooms, you can come over to my place to have dinner with my wife and me? My wife is cooking her famous dish tonight and it is the best you would ever eat! So how about it?"**

**He looked at David with a grin on his face and hopeful eyes too. David just rolled his eyes at Roland's "offer" before turning around to face him with an awkward smile on his face which he seems to be having on his face many times today to speak to Roland.**

**"Oh.. Roland. How kind of you to offer it to me-"**

**But Roland cut David off with a big smile on his face and patted his shoulders hard quickly before pulling it back.**

**"Great! Then My wife and I would see you tonight then! Though don't be late, David! Here is the address and a time you can come by! So see you tonight, pal!"**

**Roland quickly wrote his address and time on a piece of paper with a pencil he had in his pockets to give it to David before quickly walking away from David to his truck. He quickly gave David a wave before he got into his truck and drove off right away. Leaving smoke behind it tracks with David standing still in the middle of it with a shock expression on his face while holding a piece of paper with address and time for dinner invitation he was invited to by Roland as he is wondering about what just happened here.**

**Then after couple minutes of standing still in the motel's parking lot, he shook his head off before picking up his stuff from the ground near his car and bring it to his rooms that he is staying at as he would think about the dinner invitation he just been given by Roland later; after putting his stuff away and take a quick nap too, of course.**

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Unpleasant meeting with Rose family

David watches the big RV parking it's vehicle in Stevie's motel parking lot near him and Roland. He felt his whole body being so tense right now as he waited for Rose family to get out of their RV that felt like many hours went by.

Then finally after a few moments of waiting that felt like forever to him right now, the door on the side of the RV swung open hard and stepped out was.. Alexis, his baby sister... Who is dressed very beautiful and sexy at the same time with a frown on her face and a little bit angry in her eyes too. She stormed up to him while yelling at him with a high pitch tone in her tone as she is so angry with him right now.

"David!!! T-this is where you've been all these years!?! Why don't you ever turn on your phone like once a while or two or just even just once!?! Don't you know that I've been needing your help to get out of bad situations I was in!?! I can't believe you! I just can't believe that you had ditch me!"

Alexis slaps David's shoulder really hard a couple times before she jumps against his body to hug him really tightly. Then she slowly whispers into his chest with tears coming out of her eyes.

"David, you jerk! Don't you know that I've been missing you all these years?!? Don't you! Don't y-you!! k-know.. That I love you and was worrying for you.... All those years.... Unlikely m-mom and d-dad..."

She mumbles at the last part into his chest, hoping he didn't hear her.. But sadly he did hear her.. David just opened and closed his mouth a few times before his shaking arms slowly wrapping around her frame as if he didn't know what to do with them, which is true. He gulps quietly as he can' believe that his baby sister.. Have been missing and love him so much all these years without him in her life... As he has been for her all these years without her in his life too… He had really thought that she would not care or miss him if he ever left their family.. Her... Then David hugging Alexis back really tightly to match Alexis's hugging strength as to let her know that he really misses her and loves her too..

After a couple minutes of siblings hugging each other after seeing each other for the first time in years ever since David left their family.. Alexis pulled herself from David's body to take a few steps back from him and to clean her puffy red crying eyes before taking deep breaths to calm herself before acting and spoke with confidence for David and herself.

"W-well them. So uh anyway, just quickly warning since mom and dad are coming out of RV right about now or so. Mom and dad are furious with you, David.. Ever since you left us all those years ago.. They want to have a "quiet" talk about it in private with you.. So uh be safe, yeah?"

She looked up at David's face with worry on her face before slowly looking down at his chest at the last moment or so as she didn't like to talk about it with David but she knew that she must warn him about it even though he had left her all those years ago..

Before David can speak to her about it, loud footsteps are being heard to them as the sounds of it are coming from within the RV are walking to the open door. It was Moira Rose, their mother walking out of the RV's door with Johnny Rose, their father behind her and they are walking toward them, toward David, actually. Both of them are looking at David with worry on their face as they finally see their "missing" son all these years.. But actually behind their worry face and in their eyes are hidden furiously.. At David..

David pale slightly as he saw his parents all these years.. Are walking .. Stomping really, toward him with furiously behind their "worry" faces they have for him.. He breathes through his nose before taking quick deep breaths before saying for the first time in years to his parents ever since he left them with a shaking tone in his voice...

"U-uh h-hi.. M-mom.. D-dad.. How you b-been? I-it been a-awhile.."

After he just spoke his words and question to his parents, Moira just grabbed him by the shoulder to hug him really tightly while dragging her sharp nails down into his shoulder to his back painfully at the same time and said with fake sweet in her voice tone with venom in her words too.

"Ohh Darling! Look at us, Rose family right now! We are all broken ever since our business manager, Eli stolen all of our money, the government left us to live in this awful town and to see our missing "son" who is here of all places ever since he abandoned us all these years ago. Ohhh! What a cruel world we are living in! Don't you agree so, David?!?"

Behind her is Johnny who also starts to speak after his wife is done talking to their "missing" son with furious in his voice at David.

"yes, dear! Don't you agree with us, David? Such a cruel we, Rose are living in. But "luckily" for us, we have found our son all these years! Good for us, huh!?"

He shot a fake smile at David while patting David's other shoulders before squeezing it so hard with all of his anger behind that action he had for his son, David before slowly letting it go very slowly.

David started to can't breathe as he felt his parents are into his face very closely while feeling pains from and hate behind their actions toward him too. He also felt bruises forming quickly onto his shoulders and back after their 'caring" touches. But then he felt like he was about to have a panic attack right now in the parking lot with his parents in front of him and his sister next to him.

But before anyone or anything starts something. Roland, who was watching everything happening in front of him spoke up behind David's back for the first time ever since Rose family arrived here, Schitt's creek. He spoke up in a happy tone with a happy grin on his face. But behind his happy tone and his happy grin face are angry and overprotective within them for David. He is not happy with Rose family, the parents at this very moment. Usually he is not this angry for a long time or since for like ever but he really is angry this time. Roland is not happy with the way Johnny and Moira treat their son who they haven't seen in years, very not happy.. He doesn't like them doing that to David.. His nephew slash son.. Yeah, he thought of David as his nephew slash son.. Ever since his wife, Jocelyn and him invited David to have dinner with them all those years ago.. The day of David first arrived here, Schitt's Creek... And after Jocelyn and him have family dinner with David. He knew that he saw David as his nephew slash son right away and forever... And he knows that David knows that he thinks of him as his nephew slash son is okay with that.. And David also thinks of Roland as his Uncle slash dad too.. That just warms his heart up as everytime he thinks and remembers that.

So back to the story. Roland walked around David to greet Rose nicely but with rudeness behind it.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Rose! Welcome to Schitt's Creek! My name is Roland and I am the Mayor of this town!"

He smiled at them before grabbing Johnny's hand to shake it hard while squeezing it a little bit painfully who winced at that before quickly left go of it and turned to face Moira to flirty wink at her, who looked disgusted at his actions. Then Roland turned around with his back facing them and walked toward the front desk while he said.

"Now then! If you don't mind following me, I can show you where the front desk is to get you, Rose check in and also get your room keys to get into your rooms!"

Johnny and Moira quickly walking after him to front desk to get their room keys. But before Johnny walking after Roland with his wife to front desk of motel they are staying at. He order David with stern in his voice at him.

"David, if you don't mind getting our suitcases and bags out of the RV right now. We would "appreciate" that."

Then he and Moira left behind David who looked so pale and couldn't stand to stand up straight with his sister, Alexis next to him, holding him up straight with worry she had for David on her face. David still can't breathe as his parents left him alone in the parking lot with Alexis. He feels his sister is holding him up as she is seeing that David can't stand up well right now. Then he takes deep breaths to calm down before slowly standing up straight and patting Alexis on her shoulder to let him go which she did after a few moments.

David slowly walks to the RV to do what his dad just ordered him to do with Alexis behind him to help him carrying their suitcases and bags out of the RV. They didn't talk to each other or even make a single sound the whole time, carrying suitcases and bags out of the RV. They know that they need to let David, himself get some relaxing peaceful quiet sounds to himself for couple moments before they face to their parent once again and to have that "quiet" talk they would be having with them in their rooms whenever their parent get back with their motel room's keys to it...

_**"Quiet" talk... Here we come...** _


	4. David's First Day at Schitt's Creek (Part 2)

_**6 years ago** _

**David woken up from his nap on his bed in his room. He slowly sitting up before rubbing his face together with his hands to try get rid of sleepiness from his eyes since he is still tired from driving all night yesterday and packing away his stuff proper and neat in his drawers and closet from his suitcases and bags for few hours before he can take his quick nap that he been waiting for all day.**

**David is so restless right now that he can felt tense in his shoulders and knew that his quick nap didn't help him at all because he is still thinking about going or not going to Roland's invitation dinner. He really doesn't want to go since he got here, Schitt's Creek, wants to be alone for as long as he can and he doesn't like Roland at all. But David also know that if he didn't go, Roland the mayor of this town, the one that he is living in right now and the town that he, David own would be very bad for him since he also know that he must stay on Roland's good side if he going to living here, Schitt's Creek.**

**So David sighs deeply to himself as he gets up from his bed to his closet to pick out an outfit to wear for tonight's dinner since he already made up his mind. After a couple minutes but to David's dressing obsessive; it was half an hour, he walked out of his room in his black sweater with white lighting on them and black pants outfit to his car and drove off to Roland's house, following the address on the paper which was given by Roland earlier today. Then David finally arrived at Roland's house after a couple minutes of driving as Roland's home is close to the motel that he is staying at. After David parked his car, he walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times.**

**The door quickly opened up after David's knocking and it was... Roland. He looks strangely neat and clean but is still wearing his type of clothes. Roland smiled at David wide before grabbing David to pull him in a hug. He said into David's shoulders before quickly letting David go and checking him out by whistling at him.**

**"David! I am so glad that you are here! Welcome to my and Jocelyn's home! And oh my! Someone is looking fancy tonight! So anyway, come on in, David!"**

**Roland pulls David into his house before David can say anything.**

**Jocelyn looked up from cooking her dish to see her husband walking in their dinner with their guest, David who looked so cute and handsome boy to her. She quickly waved at him while saying before going back to finish cooking her dish for them.**

**"Hello David! It is so nice to meet you, dear! Here, take a seat. Dinner is about to be ready!"**

**David tried to speak to her about how it was nice to meet her too. But Roland kept pulling and pushing him to take his seat at the table which he did.**

**As David sat down to be seated at the table, Roland asked him many questions really fast.**

**"How are you today, David?" "What did you do today, David?" "How is your staying here with us, Schitt's Creek is like, David?"**

**But before David can answer Roland or feel overwhelmed within himself, Jocelyn walks over to the table with her best dish in her hand to interrupt her husband as she notices that David is overwhelmed right now.**

**"Uh Sweetie? I think you should slow your horse there. I think you overwhelmed our guests here.. And you should know that our guests here have a long day. So give him some space, Hun."**

**David quickly gives Jocelyn a half thankful smile which she quickly returns as he notices that Roland quickly shut his mouth as he hasn't thought about that.**

**Jocelyn quickly took her seat next to Roland with David seated in front of them and said with excitement in her voice as she is happy to have a guest to serve beside her husband for a long time beside holidays, parties and birthdays, of course.**

**"Well everyone, it is time to eat my best dish!"**

**But before anyone could grab some of their dinner onto their plates, there was knocking at the front door. Jocelyn quickly got up from her seat to walk to the door to see who was knocking.**

**"Well, I would see who is knocking on our door, Hun."**

**Jocelyn opens their door and quickly gasps in surprise before changing into a squeal of excitement as she jumps onto that person to hug them which is... Mutt, Roland and Jocelyn's son. Mutt quickly hugged her back too.**

**"Hello Mom.. I am sorry it's been a while to visit.. I hope that it's okay for me to come in though?"**

**Mutt knew that his mom is always happy to have him visit her anytime.. But he also knew that his father, Roland, is not happy with him visiting them though..**

**Jocelyn quickly tugged him into her home after quickly closing the front door to the dinning room where Roland and David are.**

**Roland looks up with David to see Jocelyn is bringing someone to their dining room which is... Mutt. He slowly starts to frown a little bit which David right away notices. David doesn't know what is happening but he knows that Roland is not happy to see that handsome beard man who Jocelyn has brought in their home. Roland said to Mix with grumpiness in his voice before looking down at his food which he started eating with his folk.**

**"Mutt..."**

**Mutt answers his father back after noticing that his parents are having a guest over for dinner next to his dad.**

**"Dad..."**

**Awkward silence fell onto them with people around them for a couple of moments before it was broken by Jocelyn who clapped loudly in awkward excitement.**

**"So! Let's get you a seat, sweetie! And let this dinner road start!"**

**Jocelyn pushes softly but films Mutt to his seat which is next to David with a joke that sort of doesn't make sense to the people around the dining room table.**

**Mutt sitting down next to David who looks awkward to be there and already regretted being there as well. He shot David a nervous smile while giving a small wave to him.**

**"Hello.. My name is Mutt. It is nice to meet you, uh?"**

**David shoots back at Mutt with a nervous smile as well.**

**"David. It is nice to meet you too, Mutt.."**

**Silence fell once again.**

**But slowly as time went by, everyone started to eat their dinner while making small talks together before everyone talking to each other over dinner for hours until it was getting late for David.**

**David slowly stands up from the table while speaking softly with an awkward smile on his face.**

**"Well, I think it is time for me to leave since it is getting late. I had a great time spending dinner with you, Roland, Jocelyn and Mutt. Surely, we must do this again soon."**

**And he, David Rose meant it since he really did have good times with the Schitt family. Then he walked to the front door with Roland behind him to show David the way out while letting his wife, Jocelyn, spend more time with their son, Mutt.**

**But before he could leave, Mutt shouted out to him from the dining room.**

**"See you around, David! Also remember to come by my barn to pick up that wooden chest that you want me to make for you!"**

**David waving back in responds instead of answering Mutt. He and Mutt became fast friends during that dinner time together.**

**David can't believe that he makes a first friend in Schitt's Creek while smiling to himself as he is walking to his car and driving off in the middle of the night for the first time ever in his life, Home.. Schitt's Creek Motel...**

_**Few hours later** _

**Last thought before David goes to sleep in his bed in his comfy pajamas.**

**"I think I would like this town better than what I expected in the first place.."**

**Strangely, David starts dreaming about a ginger hair color man with a blue button up shirt…**

**(We all know who this is.)**

_**End of David's First Day at Schitt's Creek Memory** _

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story whenever I got inspires to do it. So please wait and be patient about it. And I hope you like this story. I have this story plot idea for awhile now.


End file.
